La princesa fugitiva-parte 3
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: Aun mas misterios y enredos con Cristeen y los chicos


**La princesa fugitiva- parte cuatro**

La chica abrió sus ojos, ya era de día, miro a su alrededor y noto que los chicos aún seguían dormidos, decidió pararse de aquel sillón donde durmió toda la noche, le resultaba gracioso que aquel sillón viejo sería muy cómodo. Se paró y se estiro un poco luego decidió ir al salón a entrenar un poco, eso le resultaba satisfactorio.

Trato de no moverse mucho pisando con cuidado para no despertarlos, después de pasar a los chicos, volteo a mirarlos, ella pensaba que se merecían ese descanso, de tantas aventuras que había tenido, alegrías, enojos, tristezas, amores.

Amores

Había sido mucho el tiempo que no pensaba en esa palabra: Amor. Le resultaba gracioso no estar enamorada, no era que le preocupase mucho, sólo que a veces extrañaba estarlo. Recordó no hace mucho que Mikey le había mencionada algo acerca de sus hermanos Raph y Leo, había escuchado algo acerca de "alguien", alguien a quienes les importaba mucho.

Esto la hizo pensar una vez más aunque decidió sacarlo de su mente, no era más que un recuerdo vago. Una vez más se encamino al salón, A veces me dejo llevar por la palabras dijo.

Llego al salón estiro una vez más y empezó calentamiento, estirando piernas, brazos, todo a ambos lados para no sufrir ninguna fractura, estiraba sus brazos y manos como si fuesen delicados abanicos, sus piernas eran delgadas pero con fuerza, algo que a ella le encantaba.

Tenía cerrado los ojos lo cual le permitía dejarse llevar por sus movimientos, estiro una vez más sus brazos pero sintió que estas chocaron con algo; abrió los ojos de golpe, era el chico de azul, Leo.

-¡Leo!- exclamo.

-Princesa- dijo sosteniendo su mano delicadamente.

-No quería despertarte-

-No lo hiciste, solo decidí venir aquí- dijo en tono amable.

Aun sostenía su mano, solo se miraban como si se tratasen de decir algo, como si los ojos hablaran por ellos. Él sabía que sentía algo pero ella ¿sentiría algo? O ¿realmente se casaría con el chico?, no sabía pero desde su profunda mente y corazón no lo deseaba, ya había pasado por algo: Karai; la chica que los traiciono, la chica que lo hizo enamorarse, la chica que rompió su corazón, ya no quería algo así.

-¿Es de día y ya tan pronto andan coqueteando?, a veces me dan cosa- dijo Raph observándolos.

Los chicos escucharon esto y Leo rápidamente retiro su mano, los dos se sonrojaron.

-Lo siento- dijo encogiéndose.

-No, está bien- le contesto.

Raphael no estaba muy contento que Leo pasara tiempo con la chica, a veces lo veía como una pérdida de tiempo otras no sabía lo que su corazón le decía.

El joven ninja se acercó hacia ellos, como interrumpiera una atmosfera de romanticismo, algo que él pensaba, algo que le molestaba y a la vez le dolía.

-Además, Leo yo que tu no coquetearía con la hija de un rey, no vaya a ser que nos mande al calabozo- dijo burlándose.

-¿Nunca dejas de ser sarcástico?- dijo la chica acercándose al joven.

-Nunca linda- dijo acariciando su cara.

Ella no sabía si sus intenciones eran burlarse de ella o algo más, algo que tenía oculto.

-Yo mejor me voy- dijo apartando la mano de Raph.

Se apartó de los dos ninjas y salió de la habitación, Leo trato de detenerla pero esta no hizo caso, volteo a ver a su hermano echándole una mirada de furia; Raphael no hizo caso a esto, pero dentro de sí sentía tristeza.

-Cris... que pasa- dijo el más joven de los hermanos mientras se tañaba los ojos.

-Nada Mikey solo que tomare un poco de aire, no es nada- dijo.

-Cris, ¿vas a estar bien?- le pregunto Donnie.

-Si no se preocupen por mí- dijo con una sonrisa fingida y salió de la vista de ellos.

-Se veía rara, como si estuviera triste- dijo Mikey.

-Fue Raphael, dijo algo no debido- comento el líder.

-A veces Rapha se porta como un tonto- dijo Donnie.

-Chicos será mejor que empecemos con los ejercicios-

Los dos hermanos asintieron, pero Raph había escuchado todo, tenía que disculparse con la chica, era lo único que le importaba. Así que salió cauteloso para que sus hermanos no lo vieran. No funciono del todo ya que su maestro lo vio.

-¡Raphael!-

El chico se detuvo.

-¡Hi, sensei!-

-¿No vas a ir con tus hermanos?, por cierto ¿dónde está Cristeen?- pregunto.

-No sensei, creo que le dije algo malo a Cris, debo ir a disculparme- dijo bajando la vista.

Su maestro entendió, lo tomo por el hombro.

-Ve, Raphael debes de corregir tus errores y jamás cometerlos de nuevo-

-¡Hi sensei!-

El chico salió de la alcantarilla mientras su maestro lo miraba, este sospechaba que había algún tipo de afecto de el hacia la chica, esto lo hizo sonreír, le recordó cuando conoció a su esposa.

**Continuara**


End file.
